


Dont forget about me

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, cant live without some angst eh?, lexa lincoln and anya are alive, protective!Clarke, protective!Lexa, protective!anya, when the time comes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clarke gets sent down to earth at age 12 as a "test subject". It was Abbys idea. They send her down with some supplies and weapons. Anya and Lexa were hunting as it landed so they went to investigate. Anya decides to take her under her wing and trains her with Lexa. Clarke has a lot of pent up anger. Clarke and Raven were best friends on the ark.





	1. Its gonna be tough without you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. Not my first time writing ever so I'm not that much of a newbie. I was just thinking of clexa, as usual, and how much I love canon divergence stories and this prompt came to mind. I couldn't just let it sit in my head so I decided to write it into a fic. I would share the entire prompt but then ya'll would get spoilers and I don't want that now. Hope you guys enjoy!  
> follow me on tumblr maybe? softishgay.tumblr.com :)

"Clarke, sweetie? are you there?" you hear your mom call out as you're drawing with your best friend Raven in the common room.

"Hey mom!" "Sup mama G!" both you and Raven call out. Your mom looks distressed or upset you can't tell, you hope everything it alright.

"Mom? are you alright?"

"Yea mama G, you look upset? whats wrong?" Raven voices her concern as well.

"Raven sweetie, give me and Clarke a moment please."

"Sure Abby, cya Clarke! come find me later before we gotta stay in our rooms." 

"I'd do anything for you Raven" you tease.

"Of course you would, I'm awesome" she says back with a smile.

You and your mom walk back to your room in silence.

"Whats up mom?" you decide to find out whats wrong.

"Listen, Clarke there are going to be some changes. Your father said something bad about the ark and is in trouble.

"You mean about the a-" you're cut off by your mom shushing you.

"Clarke! what did I say about talking about that!" she scolds you. I don't get the big deal, the people should know.

"Alright, alright mom chill. whats wrong with dad?" you're kinda worried, you love your father you don't want anything to happen to him.

"Well, Clarke your father threatened to tell everyone his little secret" she whispers. "So- so they're going to float him" she chokes out.

You feel like you were punched in the stomach. You cannot speak you're in such shock. You love your father, hes your best friend - besides Raven of course - you cant imagine losing him, at least not so soon. You stare at your mom mouth wide and tears threatening to pour out. "

"Clarke, Clarke sweet-" shes cut off by me yelling at her.

"How! Why! Why would he tell them! Why wouldn't he just tell everyone before talking to Jaha!" you're crying now.

"Clarke- Clarke I told Jaha. I had to. and Clarke sweetie this isn't all I have to say." everything you were feeling, everything you were doing was brought to a halt at your mothers words. You couldn't believe your mother would do such a thing.

without any feelings towards your mother you say "well, what is it then?" you see her taken back at the lack of emotion in your voice at this point.

"Jaha wants to send you down to the ground, as a test subject, since you know about the secret as well. You will have a walkie talkie and some supplies. I thought it was a good idea since your father trained you in fighting for a while and I taught you some medical things, plus better you than anyone els-"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER! ARE YOU INSANE?" you can never forgive her.

"Clarke- Clarke I'm - I'm sorry. You'll have time to say goodbye to Raven, But you leave tomorrow."

"I don't even wanna look out you I'm so disgusted. I'm 12 years old! 12 years old mom! How will i survive down there? Alone!"

"Clar-" 

"No, stop. there's absolutely nothing you can say or do to help yourself. I'm going to find Raven." You walk out and slam the door. You lean against it for a bit trying to contain your emotions. All thats on your mind right now is finding Raven, you just need to see her, she always makes you feel better.

* * *

 

You find Raven outside her room waiting for you.

"Hey Clarkey! I've been- oof" you engulf her in a big up, knowing you probably wont be able to do that again.

"Clarke? What's wrong? You hear the sincere concern in Ravens voice and you realize how much you love this girl.

"I'm gonna miss you so so much Rae, and I love you so so much too please don't ever forget that- Oh! here I want you to have this." you hand her your favorite bracelet that has a raven and a lion on it.

Raven looks confused and dumbfounded at everything occurring. You feel so bad for her. She has no one, her mom doesn't care for her, shes always had you and you always had her. Now neither of you have each other.

"Clarke, what are you talking about? I'm not going any where. Why are you giving me this? I have it to you for your birthday, keep it" She tried to give it back but you deny, you want her to have something of you.

"Rae, you aren't going anywhere I am"

"Where could you possibly be going? We living in a metal box in space. There's no where to go" She states, thoroughly confused. 

"I'm going to earth. My mom and Jaha are sending me down at some "test subject" I'm getting a walkie talkie so I can talk to you and them so don't worry about my sanity, and I'll have weapons and supplies. I want you to take care of yourself, alright Rae?" You're trying to stay strong for her.

"No. No no no. You're not going anywhere." She grabs you and holds tight "You're all I have" you here her sob.

"I know Rae, I know. You'll forever be my best friend. Don't forget that." you're both standing there crying into each other You stay with her for the night, knowing you'll never see each other again.

* * *

 

Its time. You're standing there watching them pack up the ship for you. They said they can't give you too much because they need it and what I'm guessing, they don't expect me to survive so they don't want to waste it

"Clarke its time. Come on." You hear you mother say. her voice is repulsive to you now.

"No! Raven is coming! She'll be here! We need to wait!" You have to see her again. She's your best friend. 

"Clarke" you hear your dad coax. They are going to float him after you leave so you don't need to watch.

You latch on to him "I'm going to miss you so much dad" you sob and feel him put something in your hand. His watch.

"Da-" You start sobbing

"Alright Clarke we need to go." You hear another repulsive voice. Jaha.

"Im sorry Raven." You murmur Just as you're about to enter the ship you hear your name being screamed 

"Clarke! Clarke wait! Don't leave yet I'm coming!" You jump up immediately and go to find your best friend. Once you see her you ram into her hugging her. You're both sobbing. 

"Don't forget me" you hear her whisper. How could you ever? She's basically your sister.

"Never could, never will. You're Raven freaking Reyes!" you try and lighten the mood.

"Hell yeah, and I'm awesome." she pauses "and so are you Clarke. Don't forget that."

She also places something in your hand. Her raven necklace you gave her.

"Raven I cant."

"You can and you will. You gave me something to remember you and I will too. Now go kick ass down there. You better radio up if you can I wanna hear your voice immediately" You hug her so tight it could kill her. You plant a wet kiss to her cheek.

"Im gonna miss ya Raven, and hey, Don't forget me either." you wipe your cheeks and hers of tears.

"I could never imagine. and I'm gonna miss you too."

  "Alright Clarke its time to go now" Your mom says while grabbing your shoulders. You whip out of her grip.

"Dont touch me" you spit out.

Guards put this bracelet on you. They said its to know if you're alive or whatever.

"Stay safe Clarkey! I'll never forget you!" You hear Raven scream.

"I love ya kid" You hear your dad for the last time ever.

"I know you hate me Clarke but I do love you and I'll miss you everyday. Make sure to radio up, okay?" she tries to hug you, and you let her, I mean she is still your mother and you'll never see her again

"I'll never forgive you, but I still, for some strange reason, love you mom. And I will."

"May we meet again, Clarke" you hear her whisper

"I sure hope not" You whisper, hopefully low enough for her not to hear.

And like that you're soaring through space lightning speed. You think its really pretty and hope you can draw it down there. You soon reach the ground but you're knocked up from the crash landing. The last thing you remember seeing is trees, and two female figures. One older than the other. Hopefully they're nice you think to yourself.


	2. I cant take them on my own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets Anya and Lexa. Lexa is 12 also( i know shes supposed to be older than Clarke but it makes the story easier for me) and preparing to be the next commander. Anya sees potential in Clarke, she feels she should put her anger towards her mother into fighting. Raven and Clarke talk for the last time ever( or so they think ;) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Run and Go by twenty one pilots.  
> Hello again! I wanted to update quick, I really felt like writing so here it is. I also am probably gonna skip maybe 3 or 2 years after this chapter, to help the progression.  
> Follow me on Tumblr if you wanna talk :) softishgay.tumblr.com  
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked it :)

You wake up to the sound of growling. You open your eyes to a big black cat. A panther, you believe you've seen it in a book once.

You start screaming for anyone to help. You start grabbing rocks and chucking them at the panther. It seems to only make it angrier. You see two people standing near a tree. One throws you a dagger.

"Chil au" You hear one scream. You pick it up not know what to do with it. You then remember your fathers training. You stand up, bend your knees and wait for it to come. You hold the dagger near your chest pointing out. The panther comes running to you and jumps and lands right on the dagger. You and the panther fall, with it right on top of you. The two girls walk towards you.

"Wab'lak y'odop? Zir la hongri." You hear someone say.

"Os fragon, Goufa." Another voice says.

"where did yu come kom?" you hear a voice say. It sounds like a different language, but its very similar to English.

"chit beda osir do kom her, fos?" you hear another voice say. Both female and as of right now aren't threatening, lets hope it stays that way.

"Hello? Shit! I need to talk to my mom let her know I'm here" you startle, realizing they need to know you're alive, Raven needs to know.

"Gonasleng! shes kom the mountain!" now the voice is threatening, crap. The mountain? 

"No? I'm not from any mountain, I just fell from space, did you not see?" Seriously, not that hard to miss.

"We saw. I'm Anya kom trikru, and this here is Lexa who clearly couldn't tell you fell from the sky" I like this one you think, she's clearly smarter.

"Yes I'm sorry goufa, your language is spoken by people who like to kill my people, my apologies for assuming. Oh! you're from space! how did you get here? and why?"

"My people sent me down here because I knew something I shouldn't. I wasn't gonna tell anyone. I'm only 12! I swear if I see any of them again I'll kill them." You spit out. Realizing how angry you are.

"Relax child. The ground is your home now. No need to be angry, they gave you a new and better life, I promise." Anya says. You like Anya she's nice, so is Lexa, She seems about my age, hopefully we can be friends.

"What language were you guys speaking before? I've never heard it before."

"It is the language of our people. Trigedasleng. You're language is Gonasleng and is only spoken by warriors, or anyone else willing to learn it." Anya extends her hand to lift you up and you let her. The ground is even better than you expected. Its so green, so open. The air feels so clear and there's so much space. You trip a little bit trying to stand up and Lexa catches you.

"Easy, I'm sure you'll get used to it soon" She says with a smile. You begin to admire the scenery. Lexa still hasn't let go of you but you don't mind, its kinda comforting.

"It is quite beautiful down here, I'm sure it was up in the sky as well?" Anya inquires. Sadly shes dead wrong.

"Not really, Anya. Its mainly just blackness. The moon is what was really pretty though. I could draw it for you some time." You're really hoping your mom gave you some art supplies.

"That would be nice, mochof- Oh you haven't told us your name." Oh shit you just realized.

"Oh shit I'm sorry. Im Clarke." you say with a smile.

"Alright then Clarke. Me and Lexa here will help you gather your things and you can come with us if you'd like. But you need to answer this. Vengeance or Forgiveness?" You wonder why shes asking such a question.

"Why not both?" you ask. At the moment you're thinking about your mother, who probably wants forgiveness.

"Good answer. Now come goufa you have much to learn, you'll make a fine warrior." Warrior? Hm? That doesn't sound so bad.

"Oh Anya? Do you think you could teach me your language. Its very interesting." The people down here are so much cooler than the arkers- except Raven and your dad of course- you smile thinking about them.

"If that's what you wish to learn, I'm sure Lexa will be glad to help you." she says nudging Lexa a bit playfully.

"Of course I'll help you Clarke. You can stay with me for the night if you'd like, I have an extra bed."

"Thank you Lexa" You say with a big smile and she smiles back. She has a pretty smile, you hope to see it more, she seems very stoic.

"Oh- Wait I need to contact my best friend, well and my mom but I don't care about her. If that's okay with you guys." you say fairly mad.

"Of course you can contact your people." Anya says happily. You really like these people, you think they like you as well.

"Thank you! Thank you!" You say excitedly as you reach for the radio. You can't wait to speak to Raven and hope shes there. Once you pull it out both Anya and Lexa look very confused to what it is. You assume they don't have technology down here.

"Hello? Hello Raven? Anyone there?" You say as you fidget with the dials.

"What is that think Clarke" Lexa asks with her brows furrowed.

"Its called a radio, or walkie talkie. It helps you talk to people when they're far way."

"It's so cool! I wish we had stuff like that here, it would help a lot with communication. Onya! We should tell the commander about this thing! She will be glad to hear about it!"

"Shof op seken, Clarke is trying to contact her people."

"Sorry, fos" 

"Its a good idea don't worry Leksa" Anya whispers.

" _Clarke? Clarke! Is that you?!"_ You start smiling so hard at Ravens voice.

"Raven! My love! I miss you!" You're trying not to cry in front of Anya and Lexa.

" _Miss ya too - Raven! Is that Clarke?- Yeah mama G!"_ You hear your mom and your face immediately drops. You see Lexa notices you're upset and puts a hand on your shoulder to comfort you. you mouth a thank you to her.

_"So Clarke"_ Raven starts " _How does the ground look? Does it look like your drawings?"_ You smile remembering when you used to draw with Raven.

"The ground is so great Rae. I wish you were here, I cant take them on my own. Which I'm not alone by the way." You smile looking at Anya and Lexa.

" _They aren't sick of you already? wow"_ Raven teases and it brings a smile to your face

"No, at least I hope not." You see Lexa shaking her head. "Its two people actually, Anya and Lexa. They very nice and as of right now basically owe them my life." You see Anya smile for the first time, its comforting.

_"I miss you Clarke."_ You hear your mom and the rage in your face shocks both Lexa and Anya.

"Are you okay Clarke." Anya whispers. 

"Yes thats just my mother. She sent me down here." you say

"Why would she do that. Thats insane" Lexa speaks up.

"I'll explain later okay guys?"

You press the button to talk "Okay mom. Listen I need to go, But I'll talk later okay Raven? I miss you, love."

_"Yeah Yeah miss ya too Griff, Don't forget me."_ Raven says.

"You know i can never forget you, Bye Raven. and you too mom." You put the radio away.

"Are you with that Raven girl" Lexa bluntly asks and Anya smacks her across the head lightly.

"Wha-No? She's basically my sister. Why are you asking?" You laugh at the thought.

"Im sorry, its just that you called her "love" and that's what we call the people we are with down here." She says rubbing the back of her head.

"It's fine don't worry about it Lexa." You laugh "In the Ark we call your friends by a nickname you give them sometimes. But "love" is also a term we use towards who we are with also." You explain

"Alright goufas lets get going, we're going to have to explain all of this to Indra when we get back."

"Yes ma'am" Both you and Lexa say.

And like that you're off. Starting a new life, with new rules, new people, and most importantly new and improved scenery. You can't be mad at the fact you're here as there isn't really any danger right now. What you are mad at is the fact they sent you, a 12 year old, down here alone. You can't wait to start your new life with Lexa and Anya. Lexa teaches you their language every night and Anya trains you in battle every morning. You wanna be strong. You wanna protect Anya and Lexa for the rest of your life, because they saved you.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) I like soft young Lexa so I had her care for Clarke a lot.  
> Trig translations:  
> Chil au- Calm down  
> Wab'lak y'odop? Zir la hongri- what took so long? Im hungry.  
> Os fragon, goufa- good kill, child  
> where did yu come kom?- where did you come from?  
> chit beda osir do kom her, fos- what do you want to do with her, first?  
> Gonasleng! shes kom the mountain- English! shes from the moutain  
> goufa- child  
> mochof- thank you


	3. I'd choose you twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya knows everything. Lexa and Clarke tell each other everything except this one thing, which both Clarke and Lexa tell Anya about, separately, and Anya finds it very amusing. Clarke and Lexa have some shit to figure out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is two years later from when Clarke landed. Clarke and Lexa are 14. Also hello Costia :) I've read you're comments and Costia will be here, BUT Lexa will not gain interest in her, while Costia does gain interest in Lexa.  
> Hope you enjoy :)  
> Trig translations will be in the end notes.

**2 years later. (age 14)**

It's been two years. Two years since my mom basically sent me down here to die. The radio I had broke and I asked Anya to remove my bracelet. They don't even know I'm alive. I'm only worried about Raven. I still miss her, I miss her everyday. I promised her I'd never forget her and I won't. Lexa and Anya are my only family now, only people I trust. They have given me everything, and I owe them everything. I would give my life for them. Anya said I have become an excellent fighter, she said it's probably due to all my anger I hold towards the Ark and it's people. She said that when I'm fighting it's good to think I'm protecting someone I love, so I imagine protecting Raven, Lexa and Anya. 

"Hello Klark" A voice knocks me out of my thoughts.

"Oh hey Lexa, whats up?" you ask

"Anya sent me out to go hunting. You don't seem to be in the best of moods to I assumed you'd like to kill something." Lexa knows you so well.

"I'd very much like to kill something, Mochof Lexa." you say with a genuine smile. There's just something about Lexa that makes you feel good.

You and Lexa walk through the woods attempting to find something to kill and eat.

"Would you like to talk about what has you so upset, Clarke?" Lexa says, seeming genuinely worried. You love that about her, she cares for everyone. She will make a fine commander some day.

"It's been two years today."

"Two years sinc- oh, since you got sent down. Are you upset about that?" She said sounding upset. She probably assumes I miss the Ark, which is the last thing I'd ever miss.

"No I'm not upset I got sent down, how could I be with you and Anya." You say smiling and she smiles back. She doesn't smile all that often anymore. She's training to become commander, she needs to be all stoic or whatever. I try to explain to her she doesn't need to be like that with me and she seems to have listened. Someone needs to remind her she can still be Lexa even if she becomes commander.

"Then what has you so down? Is it Raven?" Like I said, Lexa knows you so well.

"You know me so well Lexa." You say with a playful nudge and she laughs a bit, you love that laugh. When she laughs you feel butterflies in your stomach. You don't quite understand why. "And yes, I do miss Raven. Everyday, but thanks to you and Anya I'm not alone. I owe you guys everything."

"We are glad to have you Clarke, you don't owe us anything. You are enough." You blush.

"You say the sweetest things-" You're cut off by loud growls.

"baga" Lexa whispers

"Where is it?" you ask, whispering.

"Klark! Ai raun!" Lexa screams. You're confused on what you're watching out for until Lexa pushes you out of the way when a jaguar pounces towards you out of no where.

"Skrish" you hear Lexa mumble.

"Lexa? Oh jok Leksa." you're eyes widen at the sight of her arm practically ripped to shreds.

"Don't worry about me Klark, kill that joka" 

"I'll always worry about you Leksa, but I'll also always do as you command." You say then charging towards the jaguar.

"bak op Leksa." You say, not wanting her to get hurt because of you again. You run towards the jaguar with your two daggers and out of the corner of your eye you spot another one running at you. You drop one of your daggers and whip out your sword and stick it out to the side of you while you're running forward. The jaguar jumps at you and lands right on your sword. You pull it out and slice its head off. The other one is backing away slowly, clearly scared, but no way you're letting it live after what it did to Lexa. You run back to Lexa and grab her bow and arrow and shoot it right in the heart.

"Joken skrish, that was fun." You say with a wide smile before facing Lexa. "You didn't have to step in front of me Lexa, you got yourself badly injured."

"Ai badan yu op en nou moun, feva." she says with a serious face.

"As du ai, Leksa. Ai ouyon klin ai sonraun" you say back. You owe Lexa everything and you'd gladly give it to her.

"As ai said before, Klark, you are enough, yu will otaim be pleni." You say blushing. Lexa has such an effect on you.

"We need to get you back, Anya must be worried, plus we don't want this infected." You say helping Lexa up.

"Klark get your kill, it is very honorable, it also will feed a lot of hungry people."

"We aren't far from camp, you cannot carry one. I'll take one and send someone out to get the other."

"Nonsense Clarke, I can pick up this joka I'll be fine." Lexa says smugly. It pulls a smile to your face as you watch her try and pick it up.

"Good luck with that, Lexa." You chuckle

"Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke." She says while her nose crinkles up in pain due to trying to lift up the jaguar.

"Yeah, yeah. You're so cute when you're trying to be tough. Leave the jaguar and hoz op" You say watching her taken back and blushing from your statement.

* * *

 

"What the jok happened, Leksa?" You hear Anya scream.

"Just saving my life, ya know the usually." You joke

"You're gonna get yourself killed one of these days, Lexa" Anya says while shaking her head, but has a little smirk to her.

"Yeah and I'd appreciate it if you don't die because of me." You say "I'm not worth it" You mumble under your breath hoping no one heard, but judging by the look on Anya's face she heard.

"Clarke, I've told you this before and I'll tell you again, I'd die for you and I know you'd do the same." Lexa says "And you are worth it." Anya adds but only whispering to you. They make you so happy.

"Of course, I'd die for you, also you Anya, though I'm sure you don't need it, but I'll be there if you do." You say "Though Lexa over here gets herself into danger so much I'm sure she'll need it more than you, Anya." You tease and she laughs.

"Hey! I did just save your life, you should be a little nicer." She mumbles in annoyance 

"Of course, oh great baby commander." You say putting your hand on your heart

"I'm not the commander." she pauses "Yet." she says with a smug smirk

"You are the baby commander, you try to be stoic all the time to be like the commander." You say with a chuckle 

"I am stoic!" Lexa says.

"Whatever you say kid, lets get you patched up and get that other jaguar you killed, Clarke."

"Hell yeah! I'm hungry as jok."

* * *

 

**Lexa's POV**

"Oof" You hear as you accidentally bang into someone while running trying to chase Clarke.

"I'm sorry- Oh hey Costia!" You say with excitement. Shes your other best friend, besides Clarke and Anya.

"Heya, Lexa! Whatcha up to?" she asks with a big smirk.

"Chasing Clarke around Polis. What are you doing here? I thought you were in TonDC."

"I was, but my family had to bring an order in requested from Heda, I offered to come cause you were here." She says, still smiling.

"Oh it was great to see you, we can catch up later I gotta find Clar-" You're cut off by her talking

"Do you like Clarke?" she says bluntly

"I-Uh-What? No? I- Uh- No I dont- I dont, why?" You stutter from shock. You don't think you like Clarke. Are you even supposed to like girls? Clarke does make you feel good and really happy, she's one of the only people you can genuinely laugh and play with, without obligations.

"Lexa? Did you hear me." Costia says, knocking you out of your thoughts.

"Sorry uh I was just thinking sorry no, whatcha say?"

"I said good." she says with a smug smirk.

"Why is it goo-" You're cut off, again I might add, but this time by lips. You don't kiss back, but you don't pull away due to shock. You push her away.

"Lexa?" Another voice says. Its Clarke.

"Jok, Costia why'd ya do that? Just because I said I don't like Cla-her" you correct "Doesn't mean I like you."

"Sure ya don't Lexa." She says with a wink "Cya later Lexa. And you Clarke."

**Clarke's POV**

Why do you feel like this? This feeling of rage out of no where. It's not like you like Lexa. Are you even supposed to like girls? Lexa does make you feel good and really happy and her smile is so pretty and she was kissing Costia. You never really liked her, she's too full of herself, but Lexa liked her so you played nice, but now you have this sudden hate for her. I'm not jealous. I'm not even sure you're supposed to like girls, I know I like boys, but are you even supposed to like girls?

"Clarke? Are you okay?" Lexa's voice knocks you out of your thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, just thinking. So, you like this Costia girl?" You tease, hoping your anger doesn't show. 

"Huh-No-I uh- No I don't, she just kissed me out of no where." she stutters

"And? Doesn't mean you can't like her. If you do, go for it."

"Are you even supposed to like girls?" Lexa asks.

"No clue, but I'm sure there's nothing wrong with it." You say, more for yourself than Lexa.

"I don't think there is. Anyway, wanna go pull pranks on Anya?" Lexa asks.

"Like I'd ever say no to that." You say "Or you" You mumble under your breath.

"What was that?" she asks. Damn.

"Huh? Nothing. Let's go prank Anya." You say with excitement

Next thing you know, Anya is screaming with a dagger stuck to her hand chasing after us. Might not have been the brightest idea to get Anya mad with a dagger literally stuck to her hand. 

* * *

"Anya? Can I speak to you about something?" You ask

"As long as it doesn't involve daggers stuck to my hands again." She scoffs, you try to laugh but you're to upset for it to be genuine and Anya seems to pick up on it.

"What is it Clarke?" She ask, worriedly.

"Uh-Is it-erm, is it okay to like-uh girls?" you ask timidly.

"To like girls?" She asks.

"Yea, uh like have feelings for them. I don't know, I feel the same for girls, more specifically a certain girl I guess, as I feel for boys. She makes me really happy and smile all the time! I always feel butterflies in my stomach whenever shes around and I wanna protect her, always. I can't imagine my life without them-" Anya cuts off your rambling.

"Clarke. It is perfectly fine to have feelings for girls, I do as well. It seems to me you have a crush on someone." she smirks "Would you like to tell me who it is?"

"Uh-I'm not sure I do- I just know how they make me feel- It could be a crush I guess, but-uh maybe I'm just scared I guess, what if she don't like girls? It makes me sad just to think about it. I think I like them. She makes me so happy and I always wanna be with her-" Anya cuts you off again.

"Clarke, breath. You don't need to be sure if you do just yet. Don't stress too much. Just tell me who it is, maybe I can help-" Shes cut off by Clarke

"Its Lexa. ai like Leksa, so so much." you blurt out and honestly, It felt so good.

"Lexa huh? I'm not surprised you guys have been close since the second we found you two summers ago." She says calmly.

"You're not mad?" You ask timidly.

"Mad? Why the jok would I be mad?"

"Because she's your seken and all that so I just assumed- sorry. Do you think I should tell her?"

"Are you ready to?" She asks?

"Uh no, definitely not." you say

"Then no, do not tell her." She says smiling.

"Thank you so much Anya." You say engulfing her in a hug.

"Anytime goufa, now, lets go homplei some bandits to frag op, sound like fun?"

"Jok yeah, lets go!"

* * *

**Lexa's POV**

"Anya?" You ask.

"What is it goufa? I'm about to go train with Klark. Would you wish to come?"

"Uh yea, but first can I talk to you?" you ask timidly.

"Sure Leksa, hos op, Klark is very eager."

"About Klark. I wanted to ask if- if uh- is it okay to have feelings for a girl?" Lexa asks and Anya bursts out laughing at the irony.

"What? Joka don't laugh at me." You say dryly. 

"No, no- I'm sorry Leksa, just someone asked me the same thing earlier I just find it amusing, I'm sorry seken, go on."

"Well now ai don't know if ai want to share with yu" You say while crossing your arms.

"Don't be so stubborn, goufa, hos op and tell me what you're thinking."

"I think-I uh- I think ai like Klark." Anya bursts out laughing again.

"Fos! Beja wan daun! Why do you laugh at me?"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I just find this all amusing, I'm sure you'll find out why eventually."

"Onya? Do you think I should tell Klark how I feel? I mean, what if she doesn't like girls? She probably wouldn't like me even if she did. She just lets me be me and I feel so comfortable with her and I will always protect her."

"I know, Lexa and she knows you will too. If you aren't ready to tell Clarke then don't. Are you ready?"

"No, ai laik nou." you say, honestly.

"Then do nou. Now mafta op, I'm sure Klark is waiting for us in the sparing arena."

"Mochof, Onya. for ething."

"Pro, Leksa. I'm always here for you, goufa."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its very domestic as of now, I promise it will get a lot more brutal :) Next Chapter Will be another two years. Some shit goes down :) Oh and Costia will come back for a bit, just for some Jealous!Clarke  
> Follow me on tumblr maybe? we can talk I swear I'm a fun person. softishgay.tumblr.com :)  
> Trig Transations:  
> Mochof: Thank you  
> Baga: Enemy  
> Klark! Ai raun!: Clarke! Watch out!  
> Skrish: Shit  
> Jok: Fuck  
> Joka: Fucker  
> Bak op, Leksa: Back up, Lexa  
> Joken skrish: Fucking shit  
> Ai badan yu op en nou moun, feva: I serve you and no other, forever  
> As du ai, Leksa. Ai ouyon klin ai sonraun: As do I, Lexa. I owe my life  
> yu will otaim be pleni: You will always be enough  
> hoz op: Hurry up  
> seken: Second  
> fos: First  
> goufa: child  
> homplei: hunt  
> frag op: kill  
> hos up: Hurry  
> Beja wan daun: Please stop  
> Ai laik nou: I am not  
> mafta op: follow  
> for ething: for everything

**Author's Note:**

> I made my self cry. I love the idea of Raven and Clarke being best friends. I didnt mean for it to be so emotional but im an emotional gal so it happened. Im sorry for any spelling errors its 1am and i couldnt let this idea go to waste.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
